


In all conscience

by Velvet_Assassin



Category: Monster (Anime & Manga)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvet_Assassin/pseuds/Velvet_Assassin
Summary: "Yo soy tú, y tú, eres yo". Ellos eran algo más que hermanos, y compartían algo más que unos padres. Sus monstruos, su mundo interior. Allí, estaban ellos dos, solos. Era un lugar donde él, parecía volver a ser humano. Y, las palabras, trascender la distancia. Este es mi final de la historia, lo que ocurre tras la última página. SPOILERS! serie y Another Monster!





	1. Monstruos en el olvido

**Author's Note:**

> Subido hace años a FanFiction bajo el nombre de Demiaen.

Como muchas otras noches, Nina se acostó pasada la medianoche, hastiada de los libros de derecho.

Hacía meses de los sucesos de Ruhenheim y, aunque físicamente se había recuperado, en su mente las heridas seguían muy abiertas, y sangrando aún. El doctor Reichwein había insistido mucho porque se quedara con él hasta que recuperara los ánimos. Ella, incapaz de rebelarse, había acabado aceptando.

Nada más tumbarse en la cama, arropada bajo las mantas, cayó dormida.

Siempre había tenido sueños extraños, más de lo que se suponía. A un paso de convertirse en pesadillas, siempre, sin llegar a serlo nunca. O quizás lo eran, pero en su distorsionada psique dejaron de parecerlo mucho tiempo atrás.

En sus escenarios siempre había aquel lado oscuro pero bello, casi gótico, romántico. Parecían sacados de una novela de Bram Stoker: playas, bosques, castillos, mansiones. Siempre escenarios dignos un cuento de hadas oscuros, trágicos. Solo estorbados por la siempre sensación de amenaza que su cerebro no se cansaba de recordarle en aquel onírico mundo.

Aquello era diferente.

La Mansión de las Rosas Rojas. Frente a ella, el escenario de sus peores temores se reproducía al más mínimo detalle, aún con algunas diferencias. El edificio, que en sus visitas se le había antojado majestuoso, incluso bello, aparecía completamente desolado. Todo el encanto de su arquitectura parecía borrado por un tiempo que no había transcurrido nunca. Las viejas paredes de piedra le gritaban que se alejara, y ella, se sentía menuda e indefensa.

Su mano, trémula, abrió la verja del jardín. Los rosales que una vez dieron nombre a tan fastuoso lugar, parecían marchitos, y las rosas, una vez rojas, ennegrecidas. Sin pararse a observar los detritos del decadente jardín, se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, a su derecha. Sabía perfectamente hacia dónde debía encaminar sus pasos. Subió los escalones que accedían al interior y con decisión abrió la puerta envejecida de la mansión. El vestíbulo carecía totalmente de muebles, solo la hiedra decoraba sus paredes desnudas. Los altos ventanales permanecían en relativo buen estado, aunque las vidrieras estaban mayoritariamente hechas añicos, esparcidos los vidrios por ambos lados de la pared. De nuevo torció hacia la derecha, hacia las escaleras que ascendían hasta la planta superior. El corredor cruzaba la primera planta horizontalmente, paralelo a la fachada. El aspecto de aquel piso era cuanto menos, tan desolador como el resto. Las paredes habían perdido por completo los paneles de madera que en otro tiempo las recubrían. El suelo también había perdido el alfombraje, quedando la piedra inferior desnuda ante las inclemencias del ficticio tiempo. El techo estaba cubierto de grietas, que muchas veces se expandían por gran parte de las paredes. Los ventanales tenían el mismo aspecto que en la planta inferior. La falta completa de mobiliario incrementaba la sensación de soledad y desolación de aquel tétrico escenario. El aire, silbante, se colaba por las ventanas sin piedad. Mientras recorría el pasillo una sensación de frío insoportable se apoderó de ella. Inútilmente intentaba darse calor abrazándose a sí misma.

Llegado a la mitad del corredor, encontró lo que buscaba. A su izquierda, en la parte delantera de la construcción estaba aquel salón. El lugar de la tragedia.

La puerta permanecía entrecerrada.

Quedó inmóvil. Hasta llegar allí no se había preguntado que le deparaba de nuevo entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Lentamente, como si el frío hubiera congelado su organismo y le impidiera moverse a velocidad normal, se acercó, hasta que solo con un gesto de su mano la estancia quedaría al descubierto. Sus dedos acariciaron el material antes de atreverse a mostrar que había detrás. La puerta se abrió emitiendo un leve chirrido, que, sin embargo, sonó estruendoso en aquel silencio.

La habitación carecía prácticamente de iluminación. Desde los ventanales, a un lado, se filtraba algo de claridad de una luna aparecida de la nada. A pesar de ello, solo la mitad de la sala era medianamente visible; el resto permanecía en la más absoluta oscuridad.

En el límite entre luz y oscuridad, su figura emergía como de la nada.

Bañado por aquella luz, parecía más deshumanizado que nunca, como una estatua de mármol. De pie, con ambas manos a la espalda, de cara a ella. Su rostro era completamente carente de emoción y sus ojos perdidos en algún punto. Mirándola sin verla. Su gesto era el mismo que en Ruhenheim, mientras escuchaba sus palabras de perdón.

Sin saber muy bien por qué no se extrañó de encontrarlo allí. Siempre había estado allí, aunque fuera solo en sus memorias y pesadillas. Y aquello no cambiaba las cosas. Demasiado tarde para corregir unos recuerdos que no eran suyos, sino de su otra mitad, su otro yo.

-¿Johan? -preguntó acercándose cuidadosamente unos pasos.

El joven no se inmutó. Ella se acercó más, con lentitud siempre, observando algún posible cambio en él. Solo entonces percibió las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, en un llanto silencioso, resbalando por sus mejillas. Sus ojos se movieron, y su cabeza se inclinó inesperadamente hacia la izquierda, como si hubiera advertido algo en aquella densa oscuridad. Quedó paralizada e inusitadamente aterrorizada, esperando el inminente desenlace. Pero nada ocurrió.

-Johan -su voz temblaba ligeramente- ¡Johan!

Para él, ella no estaba allí. Sus ojos seguían clavados en la oscuridad, y una leve expresión de horror se dibujaba en aquel bello rostro. Las lágrimas, caían sin cesar, pero cuando llegaban a su mandíbula, parecían desvanecerse en el olvido.

El nerviosismo de la joven iba en aumento. Esperando un terror que no llegaba. Alternando su mirada entre el rostro de Johan y aquel punto en el que sus ojos se habían clavado.

El frío era cada vez más intenso.

Incapaz de soportarlo ni un instante más, se acercó a zancadas hasta él, cogiéndolo de ambos brazos, obligándolo a verla. Entonces su rostro se volteó hasta enfrentarse al de la chica. Notó aquellos ojos, tan semejantes a los de ella, clavándose en lo más profundo de su alma. La sensación era casi insoportable. Las emociones la abrumaron: el miedo, el dolor, la agonía... Aquel fuego derretía la telaraña de su propia cordura, dejando nada más que un océano del más absoluto de los vacíos. Era lo más parecido a morir que había sentido jamás. Sin embargo, lo peor estaba por venir. La oscuridad se colaba por cada rendija inundándolo todo, despiadada, avanzando por todo lo que formaba a su ser, su identidad, que se hundía en aquel abismo.

Un gemido afónico salió de sus labios. Entonces se sintió desfallecer, cayó en el pozo del mismo Inframundo a través de los orbes de hielo de su otra mitad. Mientras, unos firmes brazós le evitaron la caída, casi piadosos.

Se despertó de repente, asfixiada, incorporándose en la cama. Su cuerpo temblaba de arriba a abajo. Necesitó varios minutos para procesar todo lo que había experimentado, hasta sentir como el pánico se apoderaba de ella al recordar lo que la había hecho desfallecer. Aquello, era Johan. No el monstruo para los demás. Sino para sí mismo. Aquel era su mundo, en el que estaba irremediablemente perdido, desde hacía demasiado.

Todo en él había sucumbido a aquel primitivo, brutal, horror. Lo único que su hermano había conocido en aquella joven existencia.

Por suerte, la experiencia había sido un sueño.

Pero aquello, también existía en su interior, ¿cómo, de otra manera, habría podido probar unas gotas de tan amargo veneno?


	2. Palabras sobre el futuro I

-¿Hermano?

Su figura, de espaldas a ella, se giró en un elegante movimiento. Su rostro permanecía en calma, pero había duda en aquellos orbes celestes. Pasaron varios segundos en los que él la estudió, intentando dilucidar si se trataba de una ilusión o si, por el contrario, era su otro yo.

-Hermana -una leve satisfacción se dibujaba en aquellas delicadas facciones. Toda la humanidad que su perdón había hecho brotar, había desaparecido por completo. Sus ojos volvían a ser los habituales, fríos, despiadados, carismáticos. La mirada de la bestia.

-Mi querida hermana, me alegra verte -añadió, con una sinceridad venenosa.

-Tenemos que hablar -el tono de ella, sin embargo, sonó cuasi desafiante.

Johan se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, cortés. Pero aquella sonrisa no se borraba de sus labios.

-Como desees.

Nina observó sus alrededores. La estancia había cambiado de sobremanera, no solo por el paso de aquel tiempo ficticio. No era el mismo lugar, como si los recuerdos hubieran sido alterados. El techo apenas podía advertirse en aquella oscuridad, pero era mucho más alto de lo que ella lo recordaba. Era un lugar mucho más terrorífico, más hostil incluso, que le escenario de la masacre.

-Ví el paisaje final... creí, que sería el definitivo. Pero volví a renacer... Quizás, debería agradecérselo de nuevo al doctor Tenma, ¿no crees?- no eran necesarias las palabras para que él conociera sus más íntimos pensamientos, sus preguntas mudas.

Era un maestro del lenguaje, las pausas, matices, dibujaban en el aire exactamente lo que quería decir. Su tono, modulado hasta el menor de los alientos. No existía la duda en su discurso. Ella se preguntó cuántos, ajenos a la realidad tras aquel rostro perfecto, habían sucumbido a su carisma, el cual no hacía más que crecer con el paso de los años.

-Aunque también debería expresarte mi más sincero agradecimientos a ti. Al fin y al cabo, tú, le diste el coraje que le faltaba -aquella voz, aún neutral, dejaba escapar un matiz de sinceridad, de agradecimiento, que Nina dudó en creer.

Demoledor y cuasi, contradictorio. Así funcionaba su mente, superior a la comprensión de cualquier ser en la Tierra. Tan retorcida y desbordada que sus límites eran cada vez más difusos.

-Sí. Yo le pedí que te operara. … -sus palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta. Había deseado enfrentarlo, cara a cara, infinidad de veces. Pero ahora que él estaba ahí, sus palabras parecían carecer de sentido.

-¿Por qué, querida hermana? ¿Qué hizo que desearas verme con vida otra vez?

Sus peores miedos se confirmaron. Johan pasaba a la acción, la obligaba a enfrentarse a sí misma, a sus contradicciones internas. En sus labios se dibujó de nuevo la crueldad en forma de sonrisa. Ni siquiera ella podía librarse de convertirse en su víctima.

-Ya conoces la respuesta.

Los ojos de él la liberaron, recorriendo una vez más aquellas paredes.

-Sé lo que tus labios pronunciaron, pero no lo que dice tu alma -sus ojos volvieron a posarse en ella, inquisitivos. Todo rastro de amenaza anterior había desaparecido, camuflado en su gesto, extrañamente apacible.

-Fui sincera. Tarde, pero hablé con el corazón. Te perdono, Johan. Te perdono ahora, y lo haré siempre.

El brazo de ella se deslizó hasta el jersey, a la altura del corazón, donde lo agarró en un simbólico gesto.

-Un bello acto, querida hermana. Sin embargo, fútil. Hay cosas que no son recuperables. Ahora, debería estar muerto.

-No, Johan. Tú, no quieres desaparecer. A pesar de todo.

-¿Qué sabes tú de mis deseos? Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, preferiste destruir todo recuerdo de mí. Dejaste de ser Anna, para convertirte en Nina... ¿Qué sabe Nina de mí? ¿Prefiere olvidarme de nuevo? su esfuerzo fue nulo por esconder su rencor. Aquella voz le reprochaba lo que su propia mente le había repetido sin descanso: ella, la única capaz de parar a la bestia, había preferido olvidarla, dejarla libre y a merced de sus propios demonios. Ella, y solo ella, había acabado por convertirlo en lo que era, en su ciega ignorancia.

Suspiró. Sin perder el contacto con los ojos de él, estudiándolo, intentando dilucidar que esperaba de ella. Curiosidad es todo cuanto pudo encontrar en aquella mirada, oculta en aquel brillo sobrehumano, más intenso de lo habitual.

-Más de lo que pareces creer. Por eso mismo... -apretó los labios indecisa. Sus ojos bajaron hasta el suelo, sin advertir el cambio en el rostro de él- Lo siento mucho. Todo. Quería que lo supieras.

Los ojos de él estrecharon, con cierta hostilidad, mientras las palabras salían de la boca de su hermana. Y simplemente sonrió, de nuevo, casi compasivo. Nina se estremeció. Algo en el parecía haber cambiado profundamente.

-Y... ¿cuál es tu plan ahora?

En otras circuntancias hubiera sido incapaz de pronunciar palabras como aquellas. Sin embargo, la situación ahora era muy distinta. Sin advertirlo, buscaba saber como reaccionaría él, en que posición estaba respecto a ella. Las habilidades de Johan también estaban presentes en ella, aunque en menor medida, frenadas por un código moral del que él carecía completamente.

-¿Qué puedo hacer, postrado en la cama de un hospital? Pudiste matar al monstruo pero quisiste que volviera a la vida, de nuevo... Ahora, he de vivir.

Siempre tenía esa capacidad de hablar de sí mismo con absoluta neutralidad, como si nada pudiera alcanzarlo.

-Johan... escúchame, por favor ¿existe alguna probabilidad de que... seas capaz de... o al menos intentes...?

Estúpida. Se sentía enormemente estúpida por insinuar algo así, pero debía hacerlo. Necesitaba hacerlo, para saber que quedaba de él tras otra bala en su cerebro.

Pero no la dejó acabar. No lo necesitaba.

-Tu inocencia llega a ser conmovedora, querida hermana. Por eso, te abriré mi corazón, o lo que queda de él. No. Mi tarea en ese mundo ha concluido. No queda nada para mí, solo resta un objetivo. Desaparecer, para siempre.

Aquellos labios expresaban ahora una cierta desolación, en otros tiempos ocultos bajo la ira y el odio que lo había impulsado. Nada lo obligaba a seguir viviendo, ya no.

Ella apretó los labios y bajo la mirada. Aunque quedaran los dos solos en el mundo, lo perdonaría. Esa era su manera, de hacer que... pero ya era demasiado tarde. Él se acercó hasta situarse exactamente frente a la mujer, su mano derecha se dirigió hasta la barbilla de ella, obligándola, con un suave gesto, a encararlo. Sus rostros apenas distaban unos centímetros, y él escrutó en sus ojos, buscando algo que ella no alcanzaba a conocer. Ni siquiera parpadeó mientras las sombras de aquella mirada quedaban expuestas.

-¿Podrás vivir sin mí de nuevo, como hicieste durante casi diez años?

Su aliento, cálido, golpeó sus labios, mientras él sembraba la semilla de su montruo en su otro yo. Las aguas que había intentado calmar volvieron a embravecer de nuevo. Semanas de terapia con el doctor Reichwein perdieron todo valor, tras ver solo el limbo del infierno de Johan, escudriñando en su espíritu, buscando la dolorosa verdad.

De repente dió media vuelta y regreso a su ubicación original, posicionándose encarado a los ventanales. Las manos a la espalda, en aquel gesto suyo tan habitual, en el que parecía esconder algo. Ella fue incapaz de decir nada. Abrumada, solo podía observarlo a él a la vez que dirigía rápidos vistazos al enorme salón en el que se encontraban. Sin embargo, no advirtió el cambio en aquella onírica estructura, que mutaba hasta convertirse en otro lugar, dolorosamente reconocible. Mucho más humilde, hogareño: la entrada del piso de Las Tres Ranas. Los límites de la estancia se diluían en una oscuridad abismal.

Entonces encontró a su otra mitad, la que había marchado hacia el oeste.

-Sabes como hacerlo. Y poco a poco yo no seré más que una pesadilla, un vago recuerdo de tus oscuros secretos, hasta que desapareceré por completo de tu memoria, y dejaré de existir para siempre...

Sintió de nuevo la amargura que desprendían aquellas palabras, como veneno, que en otras ocasiones habían parecido ser su único deseo.

La paradoja de Johan.

Más de una vez se había dejado seducir por la idea de hacerlo desaparecer de su vida, por completo. Sería la manera fácil de mirar al futuro, volviendo a ser la Nina Fortner que estudiaba en Heidelberg, que era hija única. Todo sería sencillo y egoísta de nuevo.

En su rostro se dibujó aquella expresión, una sonrisa rota, que una vez consiguió que ella se apuntara una pistola a la cabeza. Era absolutamente escalofriante. Tan inhumano, tan Johan.

Sin embargo él era humano, o no se hubiera convertido nunca en aquello. Su inhumanidad era la prueba de su propia humanidad. Cuán irónico.

El permanecía quieto, ausente en su propio infierno, vagando por las ruinas que una segunda bala había dejado en pie. Nina había advertido el cambio, que ahora se confirmaba. Johan estaba tocando fondo, había sobrepasado sus propios límites. Su mirada era más turbia de lo habitual, algo en el comenzaba a mutar, adoptando una nueva forma. A primera vista parecía más vunerable, débil. Pero ella sabía muy bien que nada estaba más lejos de la realidad.

Lógico, en su retorcida forma, antes sus movimientos habían sido en cierta manera predecibles para ella, más de lo que le gustaba pensar. Pero ahora todo era distinto. Su suicidio perfecto había fracasado, devolviéndolo a una vida de la que estaba hastiado. Él era, al fin y al cabo, la primera víctima de sí mismo, y quien más sufría con ello.

-Es tu decisión. Solo sepas que... esta vez, si así lo prefieres, puedes contar conmigo... -su voz, algo temblorosa, sembraba la duda en sus palabras. Pero él captó la sinceridad tras ellas, aunque fueran en la ignorancia de ella, quien no parecía conocer aún la naturaleza de la bestia.

Sonrió para sí, en un gesto casi invisible. Sin observarla, con sus ojos clavados en el abismo, incapaz de encarar a la imagen que podría derrumbarlo definitivamente.

-Es hora de que vuelvas, a un lugar seguro -su voz era neutra de nuevo, carente de cualquier matiz que había mostrado momentos antes.

Acto seguido, todo comenzó a nublarse para ella, hasta convertirse en una oscuridad sin fin. El frío de aquel mundo se convirtió poco a poco en una agradable calidad, cuyo origen eran las mantas que la arropaban delicadamente. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró de vuelta en aquel que era su dormitorio en la casa de Reichweinn. Aún no había llegado a salir el sol, apenas las primeras luces del alba, pero desestimó la idea de intentar dormir de nuevo.

Una sensación muy desagradable se había apoderado de ella, una opresión en el pecho que le hacía difícil incluso respirar. El frío de sus sueños se había instalado en su espíritu. Era la misma sensación que había sentido cuando, años antes, había sufrido aquellas extrañas pesadillas por las cuales había comenzado a ver a un psicólogo. Johan.

Ahora lo sabía.

Había sido extrañamente real, demasiado para que pudiera deshacerse de aquella sensación tan fácilmente como le hubiera gustado. Johan parecía deslizarse hasta su propia mente, hablarle en sus sueños como no había hecho nunca.


	3. Nina

Se encontró de nuevo, admirando los exteriores de la Mansión, situada en algún punto de lo que habían sido sus jardines. Aquel lugar era aún más terrorífico de lo que lo recordaba. Todo en aquel onírico mundo era desolador. Cubierto bajo una pátina grisácea, los inexistentes colores parecían agonizar. También la falta de luz, apenas los últimos rayos antes del ocaso, pero la oscuridad absoluta nunca llegaba. Aquel ambiente conseguía transmitirle una extraña inquietud, sintiendo constantemente una sensación de amenaza, de algo que no llegaba nunca a suceder.

O quizás lo que temía era no poder escapar de allí.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer, extrañando ya la presencia del otro, echó a andar, pero su camino la llevó hacia aquel yermo esta vez, alejándose de la construcción. Sus pasos sobre la tierra eran todo el sonido existente. Por supuesto, sin tener en cuenta aquel viento, que parecía no cesar nunca. Anunciando una tormenta que tampoco parecía alcanzarlos nunca.

Por primera vez advirtió aquel silencio que la rodeaba. Tal era, que el sonido de sus pasos se tornaba estruendoso. Uno tras otro, se alejó de la Mansión, sin saber muy bien hacia donde se dirigía, como si una fuerza ajena la guiara. Sus ojos no cesaron un instante de escrutar los alrededores, buscándolo, cada vez con mayores ansias. Deseaba su presencia. Aunque poco después lo descubrió, con amargura, que lo que tanto ansiaba era la barrera que él constituía, protegiéndola de aquel onírico mundo, y sus efectos sobre su psique. Aquel miedo, la desolación, la ira… pero sobretodo aquella sobrecogedora soledad. Las emociones parecían respirarse en aquel ambiente.

Parecía que en el mundo solo estuviéramos Anna y yo, y nadie más.

Una vez llegado a cierta distancia su camino se desvió un cuarto de vuelta. Se giró, buscando la Mansión, y en ella algún tipo de guía, pero no encontró nada. Aquel edificio, simplemente había desaparecido. Se mordió el labio, su corazón encogiéndose.

De repente estaba en medio de la nada. Lo buscó, desesperadamente, deseando con todas sus fuerzas encontrarlo allí de pie, en su habitual posición, observándola.

Nada.

Vuelve…

Un intenso nerviosismo de apoderó de ella. Sus pasos se aceleraron, aunque su camino fuera totalmente errático. Constantemente sus ojos peinaban los alrededores, buscando. Y, entonces…

Allí estaba.

El color de la sangre era tan brillante que parecía poseer luz propia. Se deslizaba lentamente, amenazadora, expandiéndose en todas direcciones. Y él estaba allí, tendido en medio. Su cuerpo ligeramente volteado, dándole la espalda, su cabello ligeramente alborotado, tiñéndose.

Como olvidar aquella estampa. Aquella victoria y aquella derrota. Su hermano moría con la bestia, sin aceptar aquel perdón que durante tanto tiempo había anhelado. Se acercó, lentamente, rodeándolo hasta alcanzar su rostro. Hilos de sangre se deslizaban desde aquella horrible herida, desfigurando sus rasgos. Pero lo peor eran aquellos ojos, que agonizando, se negaban a cerrarse. Clavados en algún punto, no la vieron, tan azules. Y la sangre tan roja.

Tan roja.

Tan roja…

-Hubiera sido tan sencillo como esperar el desenlace final. Lo que habías deseado, durante tanto tiempo, -la voz de él la sobresaltó. Al girarse lo encontró junto a ella, observando con extraña atención su propia muerte. Intentó dilucidar qué podría reflejar aquel rostro, pero no encontró nada claro-. Pero aquel, tampoco fue mi final…

Se giró levemente para mirarla. Sonreía, de alguna forma lo conseguía, odiarse de aquella forma.

-Muero… una vez… y otra… y siempre vuelvo a la vida. Pero cada vez queda un poco menos de mí y un poco más de este vacío, -no intentó apartar el tacto de ella, cuando sus dedos alcanzaron la sien de él, deslizándose con infinito cuidado hasta aquella herida, que parecía haber sanado completamente. El rostro de él seguía apacible, apático, observándola con furiosa intensidad, sin ser capaz de inclinarse por el odio, o amor, lo que reflejaban aquellos ojos. Aunque lo más seguro es que fuera una combinación de ambos.

-Johan… -musitó.

-No me llames Johan. No soy yo, -su mirada se desvió hacia su propia muerte. Su voz era impersonal, aunque advirtió algo de autoritaria-. Yo, no tengo nombre.

Repentinamente, él se dio la vuelta, para encaminarse hacia algún punto, alejándose de ella y… de aquello. Lo observó, hasta que con unos pasos rápidos se colocó a su lado. Entonces se encontró con una levísima sonrisa de él.

-Nina Fortner… Anna… Johan… -su mirada se alzó hacia aquel cielo-, y sin embargo todos, carecen de significado alguno… -observó a su hermano con creciente, y cauta, fascinación. Realmente entendía como tantos habían caído seducidos por aquella voz-. Aunque creo, que no para ti. Serás siempre Nina Fortner, ¿me equivoco?

Desvió la mirada hacia ella, sus pasos más lentos. Aquellos ojos la miraban analíticos, estudiándola como si de una amenaza se tratara. Evaluándola. En otro tiempo habían reflejado aquel incondicional amor de él, ahora, solo frío, que se entremezclaba con algo más.

-Tú también podrías haber tenido un nombre, si te hubieras…

-Yo ya he sido Erich, Franz, Thomas, Otto, Hans… -desvió un instante la mirada-. He tenido tantos nombres que ni siquiera los recuerdo. También he sido un número. Pero no significaban nada. Johan no significa, ni es, nada.

-También fuiste Fortner… -aquellas palabras salieron de su boca antes de poder advertirlo. Sabía que entraba en un terreno peligroso, y si no era extremadamente cuidadosa aquella paz podía desaparecer en cualquier momento. Y temía la tormenta.

-No. Nunca podría haberme quedado allí, -quiso creer que él parecía lamentarlo.

Tardó unos instantes en responder, meditabunda. Aún le sorprendía aquella sinceridad, que no hubiera esperado nunca. No, tras todo lo ocurrido. Él parecía ser de nuevo aquel crío, que magistralmente la imitaba con su peinado y ropas, con quien lo había compartido todo, hasta convertirse en un solo ser. Allí nada los distanciaba. Y decidió arriesgarse. ¿Qué podía perder?

-¿Por qué… te marchaste? Querías que estuviésemos juntos, y sin embargo…

Una lenta sonrisa curvó sus labios, mirándola como quien se apiada de la inocencia de un niño. La respuesta era para él tan obvia.

-Porque tenía miedo, -aquella sinceridad la sorprendió, aún sin entenderla. Sin embargo, sentía que allí podía preguntarle cualquier cosa.

-¿Por qué?

Él pudo leer la duda en sus ojos, sin saber si podía creer lo que dijera. Aquella suspicacia había aparecido tantas veces en su rostro, en aquel pasado tan, tan lejano. No quiso evitarlo, y una suave risa escapó de sus labios.

Ella no supo cómo responder, a la última reacción que esperaría de él.

-Hermana, yo nunca voy a mentirte, no a ti. Si alguna vez lo he hecho… era porque también me mentía a mí mismo.

-Yo también… -lo interrumpió sin saber muy bien por qué, sintiendo el impulso de corresponderle-. Prometo sinceridad…

Él respondió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Volvió a desviar la mirada a aquel onírico paisaje.

-Tenía miedo, de ti. De enfrentarte de nuevo cuando descubriste qué era. Me aterraba sobremanera la idea de perderte e, impulsado por ese miedo consideré que lo mejor sería separarnos.

No había advertido que se adentraban de nuevo en aquella casa.

-Hasta que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para controlar esto en lo que me había convertido, -continuó, mientras alcanzaban aquel amplio salón.

Observó de nuevo la estancia, sin recordar cómo habían llegado hasta allí. Su atención completamente sobre el hombre. Estudiándolo, tanteándolo.

-¿Hubiera servido de algo? ¿Te habría ayudado… tenerme contigo?

No contestó inmediatamente. Simplemente se dirigió a uno de los ventanales desviando la mirada por aquel yermo. Se acercó, sin perderlo de vista un solo instante.

-Cuando nos separaron, para llevarme al Kinderheim 511, fue la peor experiencia de mi vida, -su mirada fija en el paisaje-. Como si arrancaran una parte imprescindible de mí, la más valiosa.

Se mordió el labio, sintiendo su nerviosismo crecer. Si existía un tema delicado para él, acababa de mencionarlo. Nunca, había conseguido que le hablara de lo ocurrido durante aquella separación. Pero había sido obvio, el efecto que había tenido en él. Aquella pregunta había sido un error. Aún era demasiado pronto, para él.

-Separarnos de manera definitiva, sabiendo que te había perdido, simplemente me destruyó. Tardé años en comprender la magnitud del daño que me habías hecho. Pero entonces, ya me habías olvidado, -se giró, una sonrisa cruel-. No, es cierto. No me olvidaste, sino que me con-vertí en el monstruo de tus pesadillas. Eso es lo que le contaste a aquel psicólogo, que era diabólico.

Entonces fue ella quien se quedó sin palabras. No esperaba que tuviera aquella información, mucho menos que se lo confesara, con aquel gesto cruel en sus ojos. No parecía el mismo, con el que había entrado en la Mansión. Entonces, no era más que el monstruo.

-Yo… no… -la culpaba de todo aquello. Ella, y solo ella había sido el artífice de su destrucción. El paño, impregnado de aceite, sobre la hoguera.

-Odio ver el terror en tus ojos. Tú no has de temerme, hermana. Para ti, es tan sencillo olvidar. Me gustaría haber podido hacer lo mismo, pero mis recuerdos, simplemente dejaron de tener sentido. Siempre recordaba la frontera, pero al otro lado simplemente no había nada, el fin del mundo. Como aquí. La realidad se entremezcló con fantasías, pesadillas. Más monstruos aparecieron de la nada, acechándonos. El olvido… debe ser maravilloso.

No se había movido mientras ella se alejaba un paso, instintivamente. Cuando volvió a hablar todo en él había recobrado la apatía.

-Deberías volver, a un lugar seguro.

Antes de finalizar sus palabras, el escenario a su alrededor se tornó una completa oscuridad. El rostro de él fue lo último que vio antes de que todo se tornara oscuro.


End file.
